unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia talk:Grunts of Gruntipedia
Apply for membership below the line: ---- Prezintenden How ironic. I live in Germany, but I set everything I can to English. Anyway, I just had they sudden urge to ask for a membership. My edits may not be many so far, but I hope that that point doesn't count all too much. Also, how would it be possible to gain a higher rank? Thanks in advance.--Prezintenden Incendiary I am a very common editor of Gruntipedia and also try to edit daily. I have created 19 pages and edited lots of articles. Incendiary 10:37, 9 February 2008 (UTC) McNeillJ Please let me join. (i may have already joined by accident by creating an account due to being confused at what to do) But please let me properly join o great gruntyness filled leader! I love grunts and after reading this wikia my sides, they did split. I basically wet myself as i read. So please let me become an official Grunt Of Gruntipedia. *bows to grunty leader* I can garountee (sorry, I can't spell this word) some good work done by me, so please let me join. McNeillJ 14:45, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Um...you dont have to ask permission to create an account...the only membership you have to request is to be in the GoG. However, I feel you have made insubstantial contributions to join the GoG just yet. Keep editing, though. Thanks, ' simon rj ' 21:35, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Sauronas Churchill-117 Can I be in the Grunts of Gruntipedia because I've been a good active editor. Please Yapyap? Sauronas Churchill-117 10:09, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Oh... Would this be a nice group logo / charter? We are the Grunts of Gruntipedia. We eat Food Nipple. We are the top of Gruntipedia. This is not an attempt to make fanon, although this wiki is fanon, so go ahead, I don't care. NOTE THAT MEMBERSHIP REQUIRES APPROVAL I'm not sure, I've had problems with your edits in the past. You've created poor articles and I remember speaking to you about the amount of vulgarities you used. Redeem yourself and I'll reconsider. As for the charter/header thingy, I prefer the current one. kthxbai, ' simon rj ' 10:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Okay, I've made my articles much longer. Now can I? Sauronas Churchill-117 01:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Styrker Hi I am Stryker and would like to join your ranks. I am active on Halopedia, and many many other wikias. I don't know what else you need to know but just ask me if you need anything else. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 20:31, 18 February 2008 (UTC) TheLostJedi Are the Grunts of Gruntipedia a usergroup like the Covenant of Halopedia? Can anyone join? And will there be userboxes for this? If so, I don't mind providing some Grunt images. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:01, 03 March 2008 (UTC) Bewarethegrunts May I join I have made a few pages and edits and I will try and contribute as much as I can? Sgt.johnson Admin on more than a few wikias and a rollback user on Halopedia. That's all I need to say. -- THE BADDEST OF THE BADASS 19:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Lovemuffin I'm sure you know me from Halopedia, there I am a rollback user. I am also a member of other assorted wikias. I feel I should be submitted into this group due to my control of humor and non-vandalism. I am very humorous when needed and I can be a proper moniter of this site. Yours truly, Lovemuffin 00:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Pope Yapyap III (Coup) Note: There has been a grunty coup in GoG and I'm now part of the leaders of GoG. I'm going to reorganize the ranks and try to revive this inactive usergroup. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 18:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Big Dddy slyer (Accepted) Id think id be a good person to join. i have somewhere around135 edits.i know its small but i also hve a pln to expand gruntipedia.And one of your leaders pope yayap the third lready greed to try it.Bring it on noobs For future users, use Leave Message. And you are now a Grunt Minor of GoG, Big. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nuke-765 (Accepted) can i join i will try and be good i allso wecked halopedias reach padge and got banned there *there no more reach for cristmas at ol halopedia* and i can suke food nipples dri and have a bottle of gruntiniss(i will try and make more posts)pie 09:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Try to use correct grammar when editing pages. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Bluetank55555 (Accepted) i would realy like to join if i can, if i can then vitual cookies to all the members! Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) whoops sorry i will try to use this more offten llool Nippleacadamygraduate (Accepted) i have grduated nipple academy,and i am ready to be accepted into the ranks,im not much of a covenant fan, but grunts are so epic that i needed an account in gruntipedia.. Sign your posts with ~~~~. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Helljumper141 (Accepted) Sure I'd like to join I oly edited a few pages but I thought of more ideas just watch and you will see (Helljumper141 21:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Helljumper141 Might want to fix your signature. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hahap (Accepted) Thanks for the invite. I would like to join, please. - Hahap 16:07, 20 August 2010 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 15:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-118 (Accepted) I recieved an invitation, so this goes here, I suppose. I edit here from time to time, reverting knavish vandalism and stuff, in addition to being very active on Halo Fanon. Note: The Username template now works. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dr.Halsey (Accepted--Kicked from GoG) I recieved an avite. I edit from time to time, and know much about the Halo Fandom. I'm often busy, but I help out when I can. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Helljumper141 (Declined) I am ready to be enlisted to keep tradition. Whats a signature ? oh wait this is a signature oops 22:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You're already in GoG. As Grunt Major. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 23:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oggespartan117 (Accepted) I mainly correct smaller errors, announce if a page needs additional content or needs improvement and such. I know alot of the halo fandom and I follow the rules of Gruntipedia and I never want to let the admins down. I would feel honored to be a part GoG, but that is not my decision so will I let you decide and I will respect the outcome. Oggespartan117 09:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Revan1776 (Accepted) I would like to join GoG. I create articles and make some minor edits. It would be an honor to finally get rid of my shrine and be one. Revan1776 01:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 11:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) J'Suz Kusov (Accepted) Well teh lourrrd of gruntipedia invited me to this and I could not decline the offer. So yes, I would liek 2 join teh grunts ov gruntipedia. I do also believe I should be in the GoG because I slept with your ugly ass sister and I should get something out of that am active on gruntipedia and make mad articles and edit them ;). J'Suz Kusov 02:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC)﻿ You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) DaSPLAZERkid (Accepted) I am applying for entrance to the grunty supplies of GoG as i have been invited. ALL HAIL GRUNTINESS!!! DOWN WITH HALOPEDIA!!! ►▼◄ PayPay Now Don't forget to leave a signature when posting in talk pages. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 21:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Random Marine (Accepted) I have gotten an invite to the sacred GoG, so I would like to join. I will fight for the cause of taking down Halopedia!!!!Random Marine 00:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Agent Tasmania (Accepted) I got invited but i don't even know what this GoG thing is. Agent Tasmania 01:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It's a user group devoted to helping Gruntipedia. You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) GoG Poster I Made J'Suz Kusov 07:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Arbington (Accepted) Thanks for the invite, I'll gladly join. Arbington You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 17:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) HyHe 'Todee (Accepted) I've been invited so..... CAN I JOIN??? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later Wort, Wort, Wort 04:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're now a Grunt Minor of GoG. You can help us by creating pages and improving pages in the Current Articles for Improvement section. You can also leave messages at our forums. Harbinger (assuming direct control) 23:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Da Ford Man Eli reporting to duty! Sir! Da Ford Man 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Grunt Ultra 9 (Accepted) Me ready to lead small Grunt teams into battle! Me ready to infiltrate Halopedia base. Oskarmandude/Otha' Letham (Accepted) Greetings Gruntipedians, I love this site and it should win an Oscar, Halopedia however can just make out with Justin Bieber. It would be a lulzy honour if you promoted me to the Grunts of Gruntipedia, I love everything about grunts and I wanna be a grunt ;3 Even though I am no grunt (Elite), I come from Balaho, and will be incredibly useful for your Halopedia assaults. I will try to contribute as much as I can and spread teh gruntiness. Why I should be a grunt of gruntipedia: *50% of my brain cells consist of humour *I am ultra lulzy *I utilize memes when needed *I also have non meme humour, example? Fluffy bum toy, Black shit monkey, anal dick bomb, overused rotting sex balloon Grunticerely, Otha' Norris222 (Accepted) Norris222 22:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Sorry about my attempt above, but it is my first time on a talk page. I know I haven't done much around the wiki, but I am kind of repeating my self. So feel free to say no and that's it. Wanna join. Ok, i want to join. Bladesofdoom. Sorry for the other thing. I don't know what to say really, i was left an invite. Bladesofdoom. i know what to do.(Accepted) I would be good for GoG for the following reasons. *I am half grunt already. *I hate halopedia now. *I am very good at recognising vandals. *I tend to almost be invisible on wiki's *I rarely create articles. *I'd be no trouble... Honest. *I am a big halo fan. *I am not called Alan. Hope you remember the invite. Bladesofsdoom 08:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) BLIPBLOBZ (Accepted) Hi. You may have known me as BLIPBLOBZ. I'm somewhat of an artist at editing articles and finding out Al-Qaeda Vandals. Put me in and I'll do my best to improve this wiki, and making it funnier and offensive. I have also created quite a few pages, and I'm very happy to create more. *Kneels to the Premier Admins* BLIPBLOBZ 01:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Report back ASAP .l.(-.-).l. U MAN You are now a Minor Grunt in the GoG. Help the wiki out in order to climb the ranks. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL Nolands Integalactic House of Pancakes Can I have memebership and a rank because I am already a High Counciler of the order of the Gods a secret society inside Gruntipedia oops I wasn't suppose to say that. --Nolands Intergalactic House of Pancakes 23:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC)NIHOP Maddislimane hey uh can i be a grunts of gruntipedia please as I've contributed to the wiki for at least once a week and i want to help even more if the grunts of gruntipedia thing helps edit and has increased contributions and ill help vandalism on this wiki to prevent problems. so can i join please? Maddislimane hey uh can i be a grunts of gruntipedia please as I've contributed to the wiki for at least once a week and i want to help even more if the grunts of gruntipedia thing helps edit and has increased contributions and ill help vandalism on this wiki to prevent problems. so can i join please? Maddislimane (talk) 22:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) a grunt with extreme gruntiness - Well, I just sent you an invite, sooooo, you're in! Caution. . 07:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC)